A Foxy Legend
by stickzx
Summary: Naruto at the age of 6 experiences an accident that puts him into contact with Kyuubi. Kyuubi decides to train him and take him to his den. Six years later Naruto returns to the village to continue his dream of becoming Hokage. NaruIno
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

Disclaimer: Don't own or would want to own Naruto. I also don't own bleach or would want to. 

First fic, so be nice?

Also it is implied that you have read naruto and understand that he has the kyuubi sealed in him. Also it would be really nice if you knew who urahara kisuke is from bleach. It's because I'm going to base naruto's look off of him.

Oh and one more thing I'm going to be using a lot of bleach related stuff, but it's not a crossover or anything so don't worry.

Chapter 1 Revelations

"Why?"

That was the question that plagued young Naruto's mind. Why do they hate me so much? Why won't other kids play with me? And the most important question of all, why don't I have a family?

Naruto has grown up dirt poor living in a one room apartment paid for by the only person that has ever shown him any kind of kindness, the great Sandaime. But unfortunately for little Naruto the great Sandaime has his duty to the village and has no time to take care of him. So in the end Naruto had to live alone.

It was a glorious morning in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha, the birds were chirping and the leaves were starting to turn an amber color as autumn begins to spread over Konoha.

And on this fateful morning a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy was trudging towards the Ninja Academy. Naruto was tired to say the least; it was getting close to the Kyuubi's anniversary and he had to be awake at all times because from past experiences this is usually the time when the villagers got really angry with him for some odd reason.

Today though he was excited, he was finally going to learn about Chatora! (Yes I spelled it right) Although his grades pointed the opposite direction, Naruto absolutely loves learning how to be a ninja. But there are reasons why his grades are failing, due to his financial position he is unable to buy a textbook and can't really follow along in class. There is so much a Hokage can provide for Naruto and ninja academy falls under the category of "luxury" not survival.

Naruto walked into the classroom, scanning the room he takes his favorite seat next to Sasuke. Although Naruto dislikes Sasuke he loves sitting next to Sakura-Chan and maybe today will be his lucky day and she won't reject him. He grinned, but just as he was about to start his fantasy loud shouting can be heard and before he could continue he found himself smacked several feet away. He grumbled "Stupid fan girls…."

Naruto repositioned himself and readied himself for another exciting lesson from good ole' Iruka-sensei. Iruka walked into his classroom and sighed, he loves to teach but this class was probably the worst he had ever had. There were so many pranksters and he just couldn't catch them, so he readied himself for another gruesome day and began the lecture.

Naruto listened to what his sensei was lecturing them about, but he just can't seem to concentrate and so he drifted off to sleep. Iruka was getting to the most important part of his lecture, but he noticed Naruto eyes start to droop. He was about to wake him up, but at that exact moment as he walked forward he tripped over a wire and fell face first onto the ground. Iruka got up and sighed and let out a small "No evidence at all…" so he got up and began where he had left off. Completely forgetting about Naruto.

Iruka spoke again but he made his voice louder "Remember, when molding charka, be sure to let it flow naturally and if you feel a barrier or force pushing back do not continue because it's your body's way of telling you to stop."

Naruto woke up when he heard Iruka's voice got louder, but unfortunately for the blonde he didn't hear what Iruka-sensei said so he just refocused to try and absorb more information, but before he could Iruka yelled out "Alright I want everyone of you to stand up and try molding your chakra."

Naruto jumped up and immediately began to mold chakra, although he was bad at it he could still feel some of it move along his body, but he felt something weird when he got to his stomach he felt a weird barrier. So being ever so curious Naruto molded most of his chakra into his stomach, but he was forced back violently. Naruto stumbled and growled, he's not going to let some stupid thing inside his body hold him back from being a ninja! So he mustered all of his chakra this time and pushed violently against the barrier and at that moment the seal holding the Kyuubi opened up just a little bit.

Iruka was shocked; he felt the chakra of the Kyuubi and almost pooped himself. He saw Naruto collapse and an orange aura of chakra fade; he acted immediately and grabbed Naruto. He shouted to his teaching assistant to watch them as he carried Naruto to the hospital.

Once he got there he shouted to the doctors to contact Hokage, he then handed Naruto to one of the medic-nins and watched as they brought Naruto into emergency care. Naruto however woke up in quite a strange place, he found himself in a sewer like area with water around his ankles. So being the curious person that he is followed the pipes until it he found a gigantic room, he saw a gigantic cage, as he walked forward he felt this weird feeling start to rise in him.

As he got closer the hair on his neck started to rise and he felt some terrible, he felt completely and utterly terrified as he stumbled forward. He looked up and in that moment he saw something very strange, two gigantic feline like eyes stare into him as he fell on his butt and crawled back a little. The voice spoke in a low and growling breath, **"What do you want you pathetic human."**

Naruto was terrified, but he was able to mutter out a little "What are you?" The gigantic eyes narrowed and it spoke again **"I am the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, lord of the demon foxes. Strongest demon in the world and the absolute leader of the 9 tailed beasts."**

Naruto absorbed the information and stuttered "What are you doing here and where the hell am I?" The fox showed the rest of his face now and replied** "Do you not recognize your own stomach stubborn fool?"** Naruto looked at the fox and asked curiously "What do you mean in my stomach? And you still haven't answered my question." The Kyuubi smirked and let out a humph, then let me be the one to enlighten you human, if those amateur ninja's don't want to tell you.

Naruto's world swirled as he saw a vision, he was looking through the eyes of the great fox as what it looks to be a great battle. He suddenly noticed Konoha and it clicked, he thought in his head "This must be the battle between the fox and the great Yondaime." Naruto watched as the great Yondaime on his gigantic frog came closer and closer. He then noticed that the fox was bound by a gigantic chakra like rope around his feet, he also noticed a woman with long black hair in a black robe holding the rope firmly.

The Yondaime looked down at the bundle in his arms and sighed. He whispered to baby "I'm sorry Naruto; you'll have to grow up without me." He frowned then looked over to his wife, he let his worries flood away as he remembered and then whispered "At least you'll have your mother and the village will look at you to be a hero for holding the great Kyuubi."

Naruto can't believe what he heard, due to Kyuubi's awesome senses he was able to listen to what the Yondaime had said. He looked again, but at the sight of his mother, her face was twisted in agony as she was holding the jutsu. He saw her then break the jutsu and collapse onto the head of the frog, before he could even gasp the Yondaime perform some sort of jutsu and then his world went black.

Naruto woke up in the gigantic room where the fox was kept as the memories came flooding back to him. He started to cry again and muttered "What happened?" The fox looked at him and replied **"Your father performed a ninjutsu where he sealed me into you, your mother also died from what I saw as exhaustion. Probably because she just gave birth, only newborns can be used in a sealing jutsu this big."**

Naruto cried and fell to the ground, it all made sense to him now. Why the villagers hated him, why kids didn't want to even associate with him, and finally why he had no family. Although Naruto felt absolutely horrible right now he also felt something rise in him…. It was anger….. He was incredibly pissed for some reason.

Naruto woke up, but not in the sewers this time, he woke up to bright hospital lights and a friendly old Sandaime smile down on him. He blinked and heard the Hokage say "How do you feel Naruto?" Naruto looked up at him and merely nodded signaling that he was fine. The Hokage smiled and said "Well since your fine I think I'll take my leave." But just then Naruto muttered the words that left the Hokage shocked "Why did my father seal the Kyuubi in me." The Hokage stood there before finally letting his shoulders fall and replied "Your father was a Hokage, he can't ask someone else to sacrifice their child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. Plus I guessed he thought the villagers would see you as a hero."

Naruto looked at him and merely nodded, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Two days has passed and he still felt incredibly horrible, he didn't want to go to school, all he wanted to do was lie in bed and contemplate his life. He thought of his life and how crappy it was, but the main thing he was thinking about was what his father said. His father wanted him to be the hero of the village; his father also wanted the village to see him as a hero. But that didn't happen and he felt very angered by this, he growled and muttered "Those villagers and I are disrespecting my father's last wish, my father wanted me to be a hero to the village and he also wanted the village to see me as a hero." He closed his eyes and said "I've done nothing, but sleep in class…. The villagers also completely hate me." He sighed and went back to his thinking.

Suddenly a thought just came out of his head "If I become strong and then take the seat of Hokage, everyone will have to acknowledge me as a hero, they'll also rally and by my support." He squared his shoulders and spoke "I will become Hokage so my father's last wish will be achieved." He was getting excited, but reality set in, how was he going to become strong when he was so behind in his schoolwork? He slouched down and went back to thinking, but another click just resounded in his head. I'll make that bastard fox train me; after all he has to pay rent some how.

So he started molding some "chatora" into his stomach, but this time he felt no barrier and he sucked himself into his dream like mind again. He walked up to the bars and yelled out "OI, FOX come out here and talk to me." The fox growled deeply and appeared, he didn't seem please at all. Naruto nodded and yelled out "Kyuubi No Kitsune! Train me please!" The fox laughed and snorted out **"Why should I train a runt like you."** Naruto was stunned, he didn't expect the fox to actually say no, but he stayed firm and replied "Because you're using my body and you need to pay rent!" The fox growled at the boy and spoke angrily **"I do not need to do anything brat, you'll have to come up with a better reason then that."** So he turned and started to slowly disappear again.

Naruto was feeling quite depressed, he had failed to get the fox to train him, so he started walk away when he thought of something. "So fox instead of training me, you'll let me become weak and feeble? I know my dad sealed you in here with all intentions that when I die you'll die with me, and knowing my father as the great Yondaime, his jutsu worked." The fox froze looked back and said **"Stupid brat, don't you dare insult me. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Naruto smiled and said back innocently "So you're going to let the last great legacy of the Kyuubi No Kitsune to be your humiliating defeat by a human? You could let that happen or you could train me, and I'll become the strongest ninja in the world! And everyone will know that the Kyuubi No Kitsune did this."

The fox contemplated this for a while; he DID NOT want his last legacy in the world to be a defeat by a human or it to be known that he was sealed in some punk ass kid. So he sighed and said **"Fine I shall train you, but not here in Konoha, we shall go to my lair."** Naruto was excited, but a question came to mind "How will I leave and how are we going to get there?" The fox smirked and said **"Let me worry about that."** Naruto smiled as the fox said more things **"When you wake up, it shall be morning, I will need you to prepare something's before we leave. Follow my instructions then meet me here tomorrow night."** Naruto smiled as the Kyuubi listed things he wanted Naruto to do when he awoke. Naruto let out a big grin when he opened his eyes; finally some things were going right in his life.

How do you guys like it? Review please and we'll see about chapter 2. I plan to have naruto leave for 6 years come back and blow all of the genins out of the water :D Also I'm probably going focus it on NaruIno and maybe some others but I don't know yet. Also I don't do yaoi, sorry but that's not my thing. Also I plan on describing their wardrobes more as they get older so don't worry if you don't know what an 6 year old naruto would look like because it doesn't really matter at this moment in the story.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2 Disciple

Disclaimer: Don't own or would want to own naruto. 

Okay it seems my joke with chatora seems to have flown over most of your heads, if you watch episode 2 you shall see that konohamaru asks naruto to train him. Naruto then tells konohamaru that he needs to mold "chatora" when he really meant "chakra."

Also with the whole swearing thing, well trust me I am not a person against swearing lol. When things need to sweared at I'll make my characters cuss em out just for my 1st reviewer .

Chapter 2 Disciple

The great Kyuubi No Kitsune sighed and just lay down in his cage, he really didn't want to train the runt, but he had to do something to save his reputation at least. The big reason for him to do this though, is to see his home again; he truly missed his den and would do anything to see it again. So the fox just grumbled and muttered **"Stupid humans….. Why are they always such a bother?"**

Uzumaki Naruto was extremely excited today, after receiving the list from the Kyuubi, he hopped straight out of his bed and headed straight for the shower. He opened up his closet and picked out his usual, a bright orange jumpsuit. It was 9 A.M. and he would have lots of time to eat and enjoy his final hours in Konoha before setting out to get what he wanted.

After getting dressed and having his usual bowl of ramen, Naruto headed straight for the shopping district in Konoha. Kyuubi sent him to get some things they might need while they were on their training trip. For anyone that knew Naruto they knew that a smile was always on his face, but if one of those people saw him today, they would see a true smile across his face.

''''''''''''''''''''

It had taken Naruto exactly three whole hours to get all the things the Kyuubi wanted on his list, and it had taken another one hour to safely pack them in his backpack. Seeing that everything was done Naruto grabbed some chalk and slowly started to draw on the ground what the Kyuubi told him too, it was going to take a while, but Naruto knew he had to do this. This was for his father and most of all for himself, as Naruto got down and dirty, a certain third Hokage watched Naruto through the crystal ball….

After six hours of agonizing work Naruto's little art project was finally finished, he muttered one in many curses for the fox and took a trip out to eat. It was his last day in Konoha so he might as well go and enjoy it.

Taking a seat at his usual Ichikaru Ramen stand, he ordered 5 large bowls of ramen and proceeded to completely obliterate his digestive system. Ten minutes later we can spot him running towards the Ninja Academy, he loved the swing there so he might as well go and say good bye to it.

Iruka was annoyed, 18 separate pranks were played on him today and most of them had to do with pain. He sighed as he took out the garbage for his classroom when he spots a young blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting on his favorite swing. Iruka set down his garbage can and slowly approached the boy.

Iruka said "So Naruto, coming back to the Academy anytime soon?" Although Iruka was hoping the demon container wouldn't, he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy.

Naruto smiled and replied "Sorry Iruka-sensei I do not plan on coming back here for quite a while." With that he hopped off the swing said a quick good bye and bounded for his apartment.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto molded some chakra into his stomach to begin his epic journey to becoming the strongest ninja in the world. He then walked up to the cage and yelled for the fox to come out, slowly but surely the fox appeared looking quite annoyed, but he didn't say anything so Naruto knew he had gotten away with it.

The fox grunted and said **"Alright human before we go I'm going to tell you about what we'll be doing. First of all you must know that you'll be away from Konoha for at least 6 years, secondly you must know that I'm not here to baby sit you, during these 6 years you'll truly be training so you have to take this seriously."**

The fox eyed the boy again and said the final rule **"Thirdly and finally, I will be bringing you into my home, the great den of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. No human has been within 100 miles of it for quite some time so you should be honored. Also if you take any of my treasure without my permission I shall kick your sorry little ass, got it?"**

Naruto nodded and the fox began to show him what hand seals and what to do to activate his demon portal. The fox also advised Naruto to write a note to the Hokage explaining that he'll be away for six years and when he comes back to accept him into the village again. The fox lowered his head when Naruto replied back "Heh…. Yeah about that I can't really write that well yet." The fox grunted at the boy and showed him a picture of what he wanted the note to be and Naruto memorized it and then will write it when he wakes up.

……………………….

Naruto took one final look at Konoha and said his goodbye "I'll become the strongest damn Ninja and then you'll have to acknowledge me." With that Naruto performed the hand seals and drew out some of the demonic chakra the fox gave him, finally finishing the hand seals Naruto slammed his hands to the ground where a blue portal appeared. Knowing that half of Konoha probably felt the immense chakra waves coming from the portal, Naruto grabbed his bags took one last long look at Konoha and jumped.

When Naruto woke up he found himself sprawled out on the ground, the fox had told him to just "Dive head first" into the portal and he did it. Naruto grumbled and muttered "Damn stupid fox, probably did that on purpose." Inside Naruto's belly, if there was an actual person there they would truly see a strange sight. A gigantic demon fox was rolling on the floor laughing his head off saying things like **"Serves you right human, you were always way to loud."**

Naruto gathered all his things and followed the fox's direction; Naruto muttered to himself "Go North towards the great fox mountain, right under the cliff should be a gigantic wall where I should mold some demonic chakra into my hand to open it." Naruto saw what he was looking for and placed his hand on the wall, molding some demonic chakra into it he backed away.

The walled opened into a big arch big enough for a wagon to fit through it, he remembered what Kyuubi had told him, the amount of chakra you release into the wall the more chakra you put in the bigger the door would be. Naruto grabbed all the gear that he had dropped and headed in.

Inside the great chamber den was something Naruto could only dream of, a gigantic dome was what Naruto was looking at, but there was something different about this room. The room was big to say the least and the ceiling was full of jagged rocks, looking to his left Naruto saw an actual river running through the room, to his right he saw a small forest of what looked like fruit trees. In front of him were three doorways each leading to different rooms.

Naruto set his bags down and began to do what he was told to do next. He molded some chakra to his stomach, but instead of going to meet Kyuubi he felt around the seal until he felt three locks. Each lock represented something, the first one represented the "Mind Lock" this lock when opened allowed the demon and the host to communicate freely. (What Gaara has opened) The second lock is the "Senses Lock", if this lock were to be opened the host would for a short time inherit the senses of the demon they were holding. The third and final lock is the "Physical Materialization" lock, if this one was opened then the demon would be able to materialize physically through the use of chakra.

Naruto continued to mold some chakra into the first lock, the pain in his stomach was excruciating, but he continued wondering when the hell was this lock finally going to break? Just when Naruto was about to give up it broke apart, and he heard Kyuubi's voice come through.

**"Did you have a nice landing bitch?"** Naruto growled and said "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The fox howled with laughter and abruptly stopped. The fox said loudly in his mind **"It's time to begin."** Naruto was taking back by it, but stopped and asked a question, "What are we going to do first?" the fox smiled and said back sweetly **"Tortu----- I mean Conditioning, for two years."** Naruto looked grim, but he just straightened himself out and said "Alright lets get this thing started."

2 Years later.

Over the 2 years while Naruto was training he had grown greatly, he was taller and most of the clothes he had brought with him were to small, so he had opted with wearing pants he got from the demon foxes he currently had under his command, Naruto also had grown his hair out so it was longer and after learning that the Kyuubi could help him alter his appearance Naruto decided to remove the fox like whiskers on his cheeks. Anyway the foxes had excellent infiltration skills and they keep an eye out for Konoha while Naruto was away. He had also sent one of them to actually look through Konoha's hidden files and copy the ones that had to do with his mother.

Naruto had signed a contract with the Kyuubi allowing Naruto to command his small infiltration group called the "Shadow Foxes." They have served Naruto quite well by "barrowing" clothes for him and getting him food often. They also kept Naruto up to date on Konoha's latest news. Naruto found out that the Sandaime kept Naruto's disappearance a mystery and kept his apartment and even left a note saying he was always welcome back, he even said "Due to the debt this village owes you, this is the least we could do."

Naruto was currently running around the island, but if you look closely you could see that on his wrist and ankles that he was wearing some strange black leather like bands, the bands also had markings written across them and looked quite normal to the naked eye. The Kyuubi had given Naruto these treasured bands he had found on a dead ninja, these bands were special because they were weighted, but they could be changed at any time as long as you knew the seals. Which Kyuubi did after all he did torture the guy for them, anyway the reason he was wearing the bands was because normal weights were too bulky and would hinder his movements in battle. Plus they were a bitch to get off in battle.

In the 2 years Naruto had been training, all he had been doing was conditioning his body. Naruto finally confronted Kyuubi about this and Kyuubi explained **"Your body is special, due to my presence your body heals quite fast. Making it good for you to train your body, also due to my presence your body will never lose what you have gained from conditioning so it is good for you."** Naruto frowned but remained firm and replied "When we first started this you said it was only going to be for 2 years, it has been 2 years can't we learn anything now?"

The Kyuubi sighed and replied **"Alright, I did say that, go into my treasure room there is something I wish to give you."** During his stay in the Great Kitsune mansion he found out about those 3 mysterious rooms. The furthest to the left was the sleeping quarters which held a nest like area where Kyuubi had originally slept, it was turned into Naruto's new room though because of Kyuubi's new residence. The room in the middle was, luckily for naruto, a bathing area where they actually had a hot spring. In the room furthest to the right was the treasure room where Kyuubi had kept all the things he had pillaged over the couple thousand years he had lived.

Naruto ran back to the den, during his time here he had learned that the Kyuubi could transform himself to a smaller size so that is the reason why his den was so small instead of gigantic like the fox was during his battle with Konoha. Naruto opened the door into the treasure room, inside were not gold or silver or anything like that. Inside the treasure room it held lots of trinkets and useless junk really. The fox explained that he wasn't a dumbass like dragons were and would just take anything he wanted instead of hoarding money to buy it. Instead he hoarded useless junk he got from each victory he had against his opponents.

Deep inside the treasure room there was 1 door that Naruto was never allowed to go into, but today he would find out what was in it. The Kyuubi told him to go in and that he'll explain what's going to happen. Inside Naruto found a black lacquered katana on a stand and 3 scrolls on a shelf above the katana.

The Kyuubi said **"I took this sword from an ancient group of demon hunters that I killed, this sword is supposed to be the strongest sword ever crafted by them, but none of them ever used it because well I killed them all."** Kyuubi snorted and continued **"The three scrolls on the top represent how to use the sword, remember to treat this sword well Naruto, it is one of the only gifts I can give you that will be of use to you."**

Naruto looked at the sword and admired it, he then said "Thank you very much Kitsune-sensei, I shall treasure this sword always and protect with my life." Naruto looked at the sword and then the scroll and asked "What do those scrolls do?" Kyuubi replied **"Each of those scrolls tell you how to use the sword, start with the one on the far left because that's the beginner one."** Naruto smiled and said "I wonder if I'll be able to master this in 2 years." The Kyuubi said **"It usually takes a decade for someone to master these forms, but I won't doubt you kid. With my guidance and your determination we'll conquer it."**

3333333333333333333333333333333

Another chapter done in just 3 hours hehe anyway review and tell me if you like it. Also shout out to all the people who reviewed, I woke up this morning and was like holy crap someone read it. So I got motivated to write more lol.

Anyways email me if you have any questions. Also I need some help, can someone please translate Crimson Fox, scattered shot, and the words bindings from English to Japanese for me? Email me if you can thx

Peace


	3. Chapter 3 His Glorious Future

Disclaimer: I don't own or would want to own Naruto. 

I dunno what is up with me, all of a sudden I just felt motivated to write so heres chapter 3, the same day I released chapter 2 lol.

First though heres a guide I want you guys to read:

Shikai – It means first release and that's what naruto's first sword technique is gonna be.

Bankai – It means all release and that's going to be naruto's ultimate move.

Anyways read and have fun? Iono you guys asked for it and here it is chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3 His Glorious Return**

_**4 years after he left Konoha.**_

An explosion erupted throughout the forest as Naruto leapt from tree to tree dodging kunai and shurikans from his attackers, he was being cornered and he knew it. There was no where to run except up so focusing chakra to his feet he leapt up causing confusion as his attackers swarmed over to the spot he had just left. Focusing chakra to each of his fingertips on his left hand, and also focusing more in his palm he quickly formed all of them into little chakra balls. His attackers followed suite one by one and quickly leapt up to try and defeat him, Naruto quickly finished up his technique and pointed his left hand at his attackers. Releasing the chakra balls they shot straight towards everyone of the enemy and smashed through them leaving nothing and then even smashing through a gigantic tree breaking it in half like a twig.

Naruto was tired, but he could still go a few more rounds, he had matured over the 4 years and had grown taller, he now wore a pair of blue shorts.

Naruto sighed he was entering his 5th year on Kyuubi's island den, and he had just finished a quick spar with his kagebunshins. Kyuubi's voice interrupted his thoughts and it said **"Great job human, it seems you have just mastered the scattered shot technique. "** Naruto smiled and replied "Well I've had a lot of time since you refuse to teach me what is in the 3rd scroll to further my swordsmanship." Kyuubi snorted and said **"Listen brat you are still way to young to be learning the Bankai technique, just be happy you mastered Shikai."**

Naruto frowned "But there is nothing else to do except mastering these other techniques, I find the techniques the sword to be better and more useful then these other ones."

Kyuubi growled and said **"Listen baka, you may have mastered Shikai, but Bankai is on a whole different level. Right now you should be putting your strength into learning ninjutsu techniques and taijutsu."**

The blonde thought about this for awhile before saying "What about genjutsu? Should I be trying to learn that too?"

Kyuubi replied **"Your chakra reserves are extremely high, but your chakra control is horrific. You have talent in manipulating chakra in your own body, but when it comes manipulating chakra inside other people, simply put, you suck."**

Naruto was grief stricken, but recovered, and said "Well now that I mastered that technique what else should I work on?"

The fox replied simply **"Your main way of attacking is through your hands wielding your sword, and that's good but you need some other techniques to compliment them. We're going to work on your footwork, learning different forms of kicks. We're also going to work on your speed; I have this great little trick that I think you shall like."**

As the day continued the fox explained most of what he wanted Naruto to learn, the trick he was talking about was an ancient technique where focusing a large amount of chakra to all the tenketsu points on your feet and releasing it all at once making your movements completely unreadable.

Their thoughts however were interuppted when a member of the Shadow Foxes poofed right in front of them. The fox said "Naruto-sama I bring word of your mother, here is a scroll detailing everything we got from Konoha's secret archive." The fox further said "We also bring word of your father, here is his scroll." With that the fox poofed before saying "I shall go back to my other assignments."

Naruto tensed up after hearing about his family, he didn't really know them that well except for a few glimpses from Kyuubi. Although Kyuubi was the cause of their death's Naruto knew that his father wouldn't want him to have a grudge on something that is in the past. Plus Kyuubi is continuing to try and make it up to him, even though he doesn't say it, Naruto knew the fox felt that way.

Anyway Naruto opened up the scrolls and found a corner to sit down to read. After he was finished he had found quite a few things about his parents and although he feels sad about their death's he can only smile reading about them. It turns out his mother is Uzumaki Orihime, he liked his mother's name, it reminded him of a princess and that's what he always dreamt his mother would be, a royal princess to come and bring him out of his pain. His father was the fourth Hokage, many things were written about him, but most of them were just about his past victories and battles.

Naruto was very interested in his parents, but he just wasn't interested about their past victories and great accomplishments. And when he came to the part where it listed their jutsu's and even told how to do them he simply burned those parts up with chakra. He had also done this after he received the forbidden scroll from one of his foxes; he was only interested in the kagebunshin so he could spar with someone.

When the Kyuubi confronted Naruto about this, Naruto simply replied "Most of these jutsu's were made by other people, and also the jutsu's that my parents knew were probably created by them. I will become a Ninja my way, I shall try and stay as uniquely as I am and I shall become a legend through my own hard work. I do not wish to ride on the coat tails of my parents or other people."

The Kyuubi simply snorted and replied **"Whatever floats your boat kid, although you know most of these jutsu's your learning from me I stole from other people."**

Naruto replied "Hai, but most of the things you have taught me are long forgotten, the techniques maybe old, but I will always build off what you taught me and make it my own."

The fox sat there and simply said **"Fine brat whatever floats your boat, now get off your ass and move it. We have two years left and we got a lot of shit to do, mostly getting some battle strategies and intellect into your brain, and improving your horrendous footwork."**

Naruto smiled and replied "OI, fox, I think I know what I want to name my sword now. My sword it shall be named The Benihime." He smiled and said "To always remind me of my father and mother the great yellow flash and the princess, The Benihime, or Crimson Princess."

At that Naruto walked back to Kyuubi's den to start continue his training.

* * *

_**6 Years after Naruto left**_

It was quite strange to Naruto; he was actually wearing clothes as he was preparing for his return to Konoha. Naruto was currently wearing a pair of dark blue long work out pants (like kakashi) with a dark blue gi, on the gi above his heart was a swirl-like pattern. Over this he wore a black robe that went down just above his ankles, the trim on the bottom were white and white diamonds created a pattern across the robe just above the the white trims. He finished this all off with a black bandana across his forward and a simple hat on top of his head. He wore the standard shinobi sandals and had bandages wrapped around his ankles, he also wore his weighted bands that have increased tremendously over the years.

Naruto had lost the whisker marks on his face a long time ago due to Kyuubi's interference, and Naruto was quite tall for a boy his age measuring around 5'7. His face was leaner and his blonde hair bulged out of the bottom of his hat and bandana.

Naruto was simply put, uncomfortable, Kyuubi however reminded him that he shall no longer be alone on this island, and that is why simply wearing pants was not enough. Besides Kyuubi wasn't about to let some brat put shame to his name because he had no fashion sense at all.

Naruto shouldered his black katana and simply said "Now what?"

Kyuubi replied saying **"Do you not remember? Do these hand seals and then slam your hands into the ground, also do not forget to lock my den up. We'll arrive where we first activated the portal, anyways back to the clothing, you better appreciate those kid. Everything that you are wearing was made out of enchanted fox hair, they are element proof and have some nice protection against slashing items."**

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, fine, I will wear these items. Anyway here goes nothing."

And with that Naruto performed the hand seals the fox had shown him and slammed both of his hands to the ground. Naruto shouldered his sword and dived head first into the portal after getting a quick tip by Kyuubi to do so.

Needless to say Naruto landed on his face, he groaned and mentally yelled at a hysterical Kitsune. His apartment was just like he left it, even the note the Hokage had left was there, although there was a new one saying that he should visit the Hokage right away when he returned.

Naruto snorted at the piece of paper on his desk, he then opened his apartment door and proceeded to the Hokage's tower. The Hokage tower however was extremely active and he could barely move around, annoyed he leapt out of the tower onto the street. He spotted the Hokage window and took a giant leap to land on the window sill, the Hokage wasn't surprised when he felt Naruto jump on the window sill, it was exactly 6 years ago that he had left and he expected Naruto to come, he asked his currently shinobi guests to wait outside. He then opened the window and let Naruto come in.

The Hokage simply smiled and said "Welcome back Naruto, we've been worried after a while and was wondering if you would ever show up again."

Naruto smiled and said "I promised I would come back to take your job old man, and I still intend to do so."

Sandaime simply chuckled and said "Well I kept your disappearance a mystery and gave the excuse that you would be out of the country for a while, also I pulled some strings and in about a week you'll take the genin exam."

Naruto smirked back "Arigoto, old man I was fully expecting to have to go through a couple years of crap." Naruto suddenly remembered that he had to do something; he stiffened up and said "Well, I was kind of low on money so I had to borrow some things from the village, this is to repay everyone." Handing the check to the Hokage he also took out another one. He said "This is for something else though, I want you to please buy me a plot of land, somewhere big enough so that I can build my own little house."

The Hokage received the first check and was surprised at the amount, but graciously accepted it; he did not however even remotely expect the second check to be more then triple the amount of the first one. He coughed and said "Naruto with this amount of money you can buy a plot, a house, and even a mansion if you wished."

Naruto smiled and said "Just buy the plot of land, whatever money is left just donate it to the orphanage. Please tell me when you have that settled; I'll be in my apartment." With that he turned to leave, but was caught surprised when the Hokage replied "Oh and also due to some complications, they required that you would have to attend the ninja academy for a week if you were to partake in the exam."

Naruto groaned and said "Fine, I'll do it, but right now the only thing I can think about is ramen. See ya later old man, remember to contact me when you got a new plot of land for me." With that he leapt out of the office and continued to jump roof to roof. The one thing that puzzled the Hokage's mind however was how in the world did he get that amount of money?

Naruto smiled and remembered exactly how he got the money.

_E__vil Flash Back_

_"Oi fox, there must be SOME money, you took while you were still alive. " The Fox grumbled and said **"Well I once did destroy this rich guy's place, and took over his entire estate, I think I transferred all of his money into an old account. Here I'll give you the information and we'll have the shadow foxes check it out."**_

_2 Days later_

_"I have returned, Naruto-sama, I have checked out the account and it is still active. The account totals to about….."_

_Naruto's eyes bulged out of his socket when he heard this; he simply said "Holy shit, that is enough for me to be able to build 10 houses." The Kyuubi grinned and said **"Whatever kid just have fun with it, you can probably make a living working as a ninja so just spend whatever you want on it."**_

_End Flash Back_

Naruto grinned; it's time to revisit old memories and to make some new ones. Boy was he going to enjoy wiping the smirk off whatever asshole that was #1 in the Ninja academy.

**_10 miles away_**

Uchiha Sasuke sneezed, "Some stupid arrogant jackass must be talking about him again. Whatever, I'm an avenger! And I'm also from the Uchiha clan; no one will get in his way of fulfilling my revenge!"

* * *

Well you people wanted it so you people got it, Chapter 3 is done. 

Anyone mind telling me how the hell do you turn off the disallowing anonymous reviews?

Bah whatever read and review. You wanted frequent updates so here it is another chapter.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 His Glorious Existence

Disclaimer: Don't own or would want to own Naruto. 

AN: So folks this is chapter 4, I have quite a few surprises for you guys in how Naruto is going to end up :P

Also I do not plan to abandon this, I plan to see this to the end because, and well I wanna find out what I can come up with.

Also if you're wondering what Naruto looks like, do a search on Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

Chapter 4 His Glorious Existence

Naruto groaned as he trudged his way to the Ninja Academy, today was to be his first day in school after his long hiatus from Konoha. Although he was feeling like crap, Naruto also felt something else. He felt completely excited because he knew he was going to show up all those people who had told him he would amount to nothing. Oh yes, Naruto smiled evilly, he would show them what a failure could do with hard work.

His thoughts however was interrupted by Kyuubi, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he spoke mentally to the fox.

Naruto said "Yo, what's up baka fox."

The fox snorted and replied **"Show me more respect human, or I shall not help you again. Anyways we need to discuss your intentions of "showing up" all the genins in your class."**

Naruto smiled and said "Of course I plan to show them how truly powerful I am, that will probably piss a lot of them off." Naruto beamed, how he loved what he planned to do, especially to that stupid Sasuke-teme with his fan girls.

Kyuubi replied **"I think we should lay low for a while, I remember hearing that after you become genin you get placed in a 3 man team, and each team is balanced in terms of power from what I can predict."**

Naruto cringed and replied "What? That sucks, then if I show off then I'll be stuck with some really weak people."

Sighing he added "I guess it isn't time for me to show off, but what do you suggest I do? Purposely get the worst grades in class?"

The fox replied **"If I remember correctly, you said that "Sasuke-teme", was the #1 ninja in your class. I also know that you probably hate him, so I suggest you get just a little bit higher then last place, because if you were last place then you two would be together."**

Dropping his shoulders and walking like a zombie Naruto muttered out "I hate waiting….." And with that he headed for the administration office in the Ninja Academy.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino let out a sigh as she sat in her seat, today of all days Sakura had beaten her and was now sitting right next to her beloved Sasuke-Kun. She looked back and her anger flared, oh she'll get even with Sakura after school alright.

Ino however snapped her attention to Iruka-sensei when she heard some of her favorite words. Iruka-sensei had announced to the class that an old classmate had returned and would be joining them in their class. Ino was quite interested, from as long as she could remember this class was always together, well except for a few losers who she won't name. Mainly because she forgot them, but when Iruka asked a certain Uzumaki Naruto to enter the class she was shocked, she actually remembered this kid. She remembered that he had disappeared 6 years back, oh well she wasn't interested in him at all, he was always loud and obnoxious.

Naruto walked into the classroom with a really bored expression, he had all met these people before and they still seem to be as weak as when he first left. They may have learned a few tricks, but they were still extremely weak in his terms.

Naruto said a very standard greeting, and walked up the stairs leading to his new seat besides a strange looking fellow in sunglasses. Naruto shrugged sat down and began listening to the lecture. It's safe to say he was extremely bored and when class finally ended he was the first one to bolt for the door.

When he got home, he was surprised to see a note for him left by the Hokage. It read "Dear Naruto, I found a plot of land for you, it's extremely big and you'll like it. The reason I got it so fast is because, well it was your fathers before he died, he intended to build a house there for his family, but you know how that turned out. See me in my office when you get home."

He screamed out "HELL YEAH! Living in this cramped up box sucks ass."

And within a second he bounded for the Hokage tower, using his normal entrance he landed on the windowsill. The Hokage and he had a brief chat before handing him his deed, with that he bolted for his future home.

He arrived and looked at the area, it was nestled in a corner of Konoha where all the other rich clan mansions were, including the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. There was a difference though, his house was extremely private due to the amount of trees in the area. There was a stream running down the left side of his property, and on the other side there was a normal wooden fence, although he really had no close neighbors since his property was so large. He grinned sat down and began talking to the Kyuubi.

Naruto screamed in his head "OI, fox, I'm going to need your help in building my new house, I want it up and functioning before the genin exams."

The fox replied **"The only way that could be achieved would be for you to create mass amounts of clones, and knowing you, you probably don't know anything about carpentry. Luckily in the thousands of years I've lived I have torn down many homes so I'll help you."**

Naruto grinned "Hell yeah this is way more fun then sitting in class learning how to throw a kunai."

With that Naruto performed his usual Kagebunshin and set them off to work, he also intended to just simply put a kagebunshin in place of him in class since he knew everything anyway. It would only require a little bit more of chakra then he would like, but it was worth it to him.

* * *

1 Week Later

Naruto grinned at what he was standing in front of his new home, with the combined efforts of his kagebunshins and the Kyuubi they were able to finish his new house in just under one week.

The house was relatively small, but it was comfortable, the house was two story's tall with a modern look to it. It contained a living room, a kitchen, and an extra room where he would practice or work on his trinkets. The upstairs consist of two bedrooms and a bathroom, he only needs to buy new furniture and move some of his old things from his apartment to his new house.

That however would need to be put on hold, because today was the day that he would be taking the genin exam. After locking up his new home, he bounded towards the Ninja Academy .

(A/N: I'm making it so they take the test and get set up in teams the same day as to not drag it out so much.)

After arriving at the Academy he headed for his seat and waited for his name to be called to be tested. The test was extremely simple to him and the only real hard thing he had to do was to make it look like he was trying, because he really didn't want to be stuck on some weak team.

The test consisted of throwing some kunai at a target and then performing a standard bunshin. He made it so he passed in the lower range so he would get teamed up with another strong genin or two.

He went back to his seat after the test and finding out what rank he got, all that was left was to wait and find out his 2 other team mates. Iruka came in after everyone was done and explained to them the team concept and that he was going to call out the team, then their sensei would come and pick them up.

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto could literally hear the dozens of gasp and dread coming from all the girls in the class, he however was jumping for joy knowing that he wasn't teamed up with the Uchiha.

Team 8: Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and…. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto wondered, who the hell were these people? He was guessing the person next to him was Shino and from the sound that was coming from the loud annoying girl in the front that she was Ino. He sighed a mute and a loud mouth, how he loved fate.

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji.

Naruto really didn't care at this point, he only wanted to know who his jounin sensei would be.

Iruka finished and said that they were to wait here for their senseis, he wished them all good luck before leaving the room.

As soon as he left a poofed appeared in front of the classroom and a woman named Kurenai came to pick up team 10.

Another poof and a man by the name of Sarutobi Asuma came to pick up his team. Naruto scrutinized him, who was this guy? He had never heard of this guy before, but the name Sarutobi was vaguely familiar.

The Kyuubi chose that point to interrupt **"Sarutobi is the name of your 3rd Hokage, he is probably his nephew or something."**

Naruto merely gave a nod at the information he was given and continued to follow his new team and sensei.

They were lead through the village until they reached a restaurant which served Korean BBQ. They all sat down around the table and Naruto's sensei finally began to speak.

Asuma smiled at his team and said "It is nice to meet all of you, we shall eat in a moment but while we're waiting for our food how about introducing yourselves. I'll go first, I am Sarutobi Asuma, I like to smoke, I dislike laziness, and my dream… well that part isn't important. Anyway how about you, he pointed to Ino, why don't you introduce yourself first.

With that Ino said "I am Yamanaka Ino, I like SASUKE-KUN! I dislike Forehead girl, and my dream is to some day marry SASUKE-KUN!

Asuma sweat dropped and told Shino to go next.

Shino merely nodded and replied "I am Aburame Shino, I enjoy bugs….. I dislike people hurting bugs….. And my dream is of no importance right now."

With that Asuma-sensei told Naruto to go next, with that he started his introduction.

I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train, I dislike close minded people, and my dream is to become the Hokage.

Asuma smiled at his new students and was thinking in his head "These guys should be interesting." With that their food came and they all dug in, after their dinner Asuma explained to them about the whole genin testing thing and told them to meet him at Team 8's training field tomorrow morning at 9.

After everyone finished they parted ways.

When Naruto got home he reorganized his thoughts about his teammates, Aburame Shino was probably a capable ninja, but the Yamanaka girl would have to reorganize her priorities. It didn't matter though, he was on his way to becoming Hokage. With that he slept on a futon that he had bought in his empty new house.

Tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting indeed.

* * *

Chapter 4 is up, hope you like it.

This chapter was extremely boring, but I promise you chapter 5 will be VERY exciting :D

Read and Review.

Also I do not plan on going DEEP into romance, but there will be some. This is mainly about Naruto and his journey to Hokage. With a little romance here and there.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5 His Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own or would want to own Naruto. 

Alright I am ASHAMED of myself, chapter was horrific, but I'll make it up to you in this chapter. You'll see a lot of action and Naruto is definitely going to do some interesting things to his fighting style.

I do not plan on revealing Naruto's Shikai technique until at least the chuunin exam :P

I again apologize for the god awful chapter 4 with this…. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5 His Curiosity

Naruto jumped straight up from his futon when he heard his alarm ring, today is the day where he shall take this genin test and completely conquer it. It was 8 A.M. and he showered and dressed in his usual garb, the exception was that he had his Hidden Leaf forehead protector around his forehead with the hat over it instead of his usual bandana.

He thought about bringing Benihime to the test, but Naruto knew he wanted to save it for a more special occasion. Locking his home up he caught an early breakfast at Ichikaru before heading towards his destination.

When he arrived at 8:45 he noticed that both his teammates were there, each of them were sitting quite a far ways from each other. He knew they were supposed to be a team, but I guess he really didn't want to deal with that right now, after all he had to psych himself up for the test.

Asuma-Sensei arrived at exactly 9 A.M. He motioned for them to follow him deeper into the woods. They reached a clearing and he told his students to sit down while he explains the rules. The test was simple, the first one to take his Zippo lighter from him would win, and the lighter was located on his belt, hanging from a string. They all had to do this before the timer ran out too.

The students were quite shocked at what they heard, only one of them would be genin and that was quite unexpected. They looked at each other, before scattering when they heard their teacher yell start.

Naruto hid in a tree as he watched his sensei calmly standing there, he was strong to say the least, but compared to a Jounin he was still quite easy to defeat. He knew this, but his stubbornness made him do something completely idiotic. He wanted to test his strength out so he leapt far above the trees and tried to slam his foot down where his sensei was located. A big crater was formed as the chakra exploded from Naruto's foot.

Knowing he had missed and sensing that his sensei got behind him, Naruto did a back flip onto his hands and tried one more time at kicking him. Although Naruto kick was truly terrifying and strong, Asuma merely side stepped it and punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto flew a few yards back before landing crouched on his legs.

His analysis was right, there was no way a normal genin could be able to land a good hit on a jounin. So Naruto did the smartest thing he could, he ran into the forest and hid himself so he could formulate another plan.

Both Ino and Shino had seen Naruto's attempt at attacking Asuma head on. It had failed miserably, so they waited in their hiding spots preparing to ambush their sensei when he got his guard down. Naruto on the other hand was hiding and having a mental discussion with his friend.

Naruto said "There's no way a normal genin could take that Zippo from him."

The fox replied **"Of course not, baka, there is probably some trick to this that you have to figure out."**

Naruto frowned and answered "It's just so strange though, why would they put us in teams, just to try and push us apart."

The fox snorted and said **"It's kind of easy to figure out if you say it that way baka, he's obviously testing you in team work. They put you in balanced team so each team would be at a certain strength. So this genin exam is only meant to teach you guys team work."**

Naruto smiled and said "Well fox, looks like you are right. I'm going to contact each of them, I think I already got a good plan to defeating this guy."

Naruto molded some chakra and created 2 kagebunshins, he sent each one out to contact and explain to his team members what was going on, he also told them to meet him at a certain location to discuss strategy.

Ino yelled at herself for being so stupid, of course! This was to test out their team work, Konoha wouldn't waste a jounin to teach just one genin, they would rather have the Jounin go out and do missions. She silently sneaked away and headed towards their meeting area, she made a comment that scared her to the core though, she had said "Maybe this Naruto guy isn't a dumbass like I thought."

Shino merely nodded when he heard what Naruto was planning, he figured out the same thing just when the clone had contacted him. He set a couple bugs to watch their sensei as he silently crept to where their meeting area was.

When all three genins were there Naruto asked all of them what they could do, Shino merely said he could control chakra eating bugs and even turn them into a clone of himself, Ino said she was able to use her family technique to take over a person's body. Naruto thought to himself and smiled, he knew just how to fool his sensei.

With that they began their planning, it would take them 2 hours to finish setting up and leave them only 20 minutes left to assault their sensei. They knew though that if they didn't take the extra timing to do this then they had no chance at all.

Naruto and Shino both burst out of the bushes to charge their sensei who remained in the exact position they had left him in. Engaging him in taijutsu, they were a force to be reckoned with. They slowly, but surely drove him back to their ambush area where 2 Kagebunshins who had waited in the bush jumped out to attack Asuma. He did a back flip and sent two kunai their way they both poofed, but when he landed his feet landed on some trip wire.

A kunai trap flung dozens of kunai and shurikens at him from the all sides, so he did the only thing he could do. He jumped up, but was startled when a flying log came his way. Jumping off the log he landed on a branch, but when he landed he noticed the branch couldn't support his weight due to sabotage. He rebounded off a tree only to have both his students charge him and try to hit him. He blocked their attacks, but was flung back a few feet and landed on the ground. He then noticed his last student and only female student jump out of the bush and did the pose for the body switching technique, he jumped up to avoid the technique only to see that the girl poofed into Shino, he looked to his other side to see the real Ino finishing up the hand seals to her infamous technique. As she got into stance though the bell rang and the exam was over. The other Shino who attacked with Naruto turned back to bugs and crawled back to their amster.

They all gathered in the clearing and Asuma lectured them, he said "Well it looks like you finally figured out what this exam was meant for."

He also said "But was it to late?"

They all hung their heads as they feared what was going to happen next, instead though Asuma merely smiled and said "You all…. Pass"

The students looked up at him with startled looks and he simply said "This was to test your team work, and you guys did what was necessary for a team to succeed in missions, you waited and made all the preparations to having a good successful mission."

He added "Although you guys failed at getting the objective, that can be simply excused by saying that you are way to inexperienced. And if you didn't know I gave you guys an handicap by not moving from that clearing."

He smiled and said "Lets go have lunch and we'll talk about what is going to happen from now on."

With that the 4 of them headed to Asuma's favorite restaurant. They talked and had fun, Asuma told them to meet him at the training field two days from now to get start their missions before he left.

Both Ino and Shino were about to head off when Naruto stopped them, he disliked having to work in a team, but the fox reminded him that this was a good way for him to become a better ninja so he agreed. He asked both of them to come train with him tomorrow as a team, Shino agreed, and after some coaxing Ino also agreed. Even though she would miss a day to try and get Sasuke-Kun to go on a date with her.

* * *

Naruto stopped by his old apartment before he went home and made a couple kagebunshins, all of them transported the things Naruto needed to his new house. When they got there they set some of the things up, although he still needed to buy new furniture to fill his empty house.

After finishing setting up his bed he took a shower and went to sleep, tomorrow should be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

Naruto woke up and did his usual morning routine before heading out towards the training field, when he got there he was surprised when both of them were already there.

Ino was pissed…. Naruto had invited them to come train with him and he ended up being late.

Naruto was about to make up some stupid excuse when he was hit on the back of the head, he then heard her yell the words "That's for being late, baka!"

Naruto frowned, his teammates were very strange, he shrugged it off and told them to follow him. When they got deeper into the woods he started off by showing him his Scattered Shot technique, he warned them that if they were in front of him when got into this stance that they should leave immediately. After that they all shared what other techniques they had, after learning what techniques to look for during battle they decided to take turns sparring each other.

Couple hours later

Both Ino and Shino were exhausted, they both had taken turns to spar Naruto, and they couldn't touch him. He had held back a lot during the genin test. Naruto was supposed to be the weakest member of their team, but instead is the strongest. And so with that they took tips from him as they continued their training session.

A little later, Shino excused himself and left, Ino was doing the same thing when she noticed they were both heading the same way. So why not ask some questions she was curious about?

Ino said "Hmmmmm, how did you get so strong Naruto? You were almost last on the genin test in the academy."

Naruto merely smiled and said "I wanted a strong team, if I showed my true strength then I would be paired with weak people."

She quirked an eyebrow at that and continued "So how did you become so strong? What did you do exactly during those 6 years?"

Naruto nodded and said "It's a secret." Before showing her his trade mark grin.

She snorted and said, "Whatever."

She then said "Why are you heading this way? This is to the shopping district of town, shouldn't you be heading towards the residential?"

He answered "The same can be asked of you."

Ino replied "Well, my parents own a flower shop in this district."

Naruto replied to that with "Oh, well I just came to town to get some new furniture, I just moved to a new place so I need to decorate it."

Ino nodded and said "Well this is my stop see you later team mate." With that she entered her shop, but a thought just popped into her mind. She hadn't thought about Sasuke all day…….

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning and ran through his usual routine, but this time he headed for the shopping district, he's going to dedicate this whole day to decorating his apartment.

Naruto loved being able to shop freely, due to his radical image change, no one knew he was the Kyuubi container. He knew word would get out fast so he took advantage of the time he got and shopped the whole day.

Naruto looked at his furnished apartment, he had spent a lot of money on it, but he was happy. Everything was in place and most importantly of all, most of it was orange….. Even though he doesn't wear his orange jumpsuit anymore, he still loved the color. Something was missing though, he doesn't have a center piece for his coffee table in his living room. So he decided to pay his team mate a little visit.

Naruto entered the shop and immediately heard a happy greeting, it was cut short with a simple "Oh it's just you Naruto." Naruto grabbed his heart and stumbled forward, and said weakly "You have wounded me, fair maiden."

Ino chuckled and finally said "What do you want team mate, I have a job to do."

Naruto smiled and said "Well I need a center piece for my living room, can you make me a flower arrangement?"

Ino smiled and said "Alright, what flowers do you want and what style?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded and said simple "Can you just make it orange? I really have no idea about the rest."

Ino snorted and muttered "Typical male…. Alright I'll work on it, why don't you go out and come back in an hour?"

Naruto nodded and left for Ichikaru's for a quick meal.

He came back and quite possibly saw the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He exclaimed loudly "WOW! That looks great Ino, I love those flowers."

Ino grinned and said "Of course, I am a professional."

With that Naruto paid for the flowers and headed home with his new center piece.

He looked at his home and smiled, now it was perfect, with that he headed for bed.

* * *

Naruto was pissed, it had been a week after they had first started doing their missions. All of them consisted of doing meaningless task, he complained loudly to his sensei, but the man merely shrugged and said "You all have to start some where."

With that Naruto dropped it and they headed into the Hokage's office to turn in their latest D rank mission.

The Hokage was about to give them another one when Naruto spoke up, "Oi old man, can't you give us a harder mission? We've been doing stupid missions all week."

Iruka chided Naruto for not giving the Hokage more respect, but Sandaime merely told Iruka to shush and he said "Alright, Alright, I was looking for a genin team to give this out to, so I guess I'll just give it to you."

The Sandaime added "You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the wave country. This is a C rank mission."

Naruto smiled and yelled "Finally!"

Asuma took the information and with that Tazuna stepped into the room. He eyed the ninjas and merely snorted out "So these runts will be the one whose going to escort me?"

The Hokage simply nodded and Asuma added "Do not worry Tazuna-san you shall escort you there safely."

Naruto and Ino both wanted to tell the guy off, but they knew when to hold their tongues.

Before anything else could happen, Asuma told all of them to pack their things and meet him at their usual area.

* * *

It had been a couple days since he heard from the fox so Naruto contacted him "Oi, fox where the hell have you been, I haven't seen you in a couple days."

The fox lazily replied **"I find no interest in your current missions, wake me up when you do something interesting."**

Naruto sighed and muttered under his breath "Damn lazy ass animals."

Naruto was currently debating if he wanted to bring his sword or not, he decided to do it anyway even if there were only thugs after him. After all it was his first mission out side Konoha, and he wanted to be ready for anything.

After the group assembled, they moved out and were soon on the road towards wave. Due to the fact that Ino hates silence, she asked Tazuna and Asuma, what the current situation in the Wave Country.

Naruto didn't really care so he tuned most of this out, however a sudden foxy voice interrupted his thoughts.

The fox said loudly **"Oi, baka, do you notice anything strange? I suddenly sensed two unknown chakras in the area."**

Naruto examined the area closely, something was up and he did not wish to be surprised, he soon noticed a suspicious puddle on the left side of the road.

Naruto told the fox "It's a perfect sunny day with no clouds in the sky, yet there is a puddle on the road?"

The fox replied **"Yep kid, that's where the chakra is coming from, prepare yourself for battle. They must be chuunin at least to be able to pull off that genjutsu."**

Naruto silently slipped two kunai's into the bands of his wrist, he then prepared for the attack.

Two brothers each with a strange trinket on each arm erupted out of the puddle and headed straight for the strongest target. They ripped the Jounin in half before moving on towards the kids.

Shino jumped over the chain as it went under him, he then ordered the bugs to surround his target, thinking that since the chain held them he wouldn't be able to dodge that easily. Unfortunately the demon brothers saw this and unlatched their chains, and one jumped straight over the bugs towards an unprotected Shino.

The demon brother swiped his claws at Shino's throat and it connected, but what he didn't expect was for the boy to suddenly turn into bugs. It was to late for the brother as the bugs swarmed all over him sucking away at his chakra. Shino had also noticed the puddle and silently replaced himself with a clone of bugs.

The other brother meanwhile was charging straight at Ino who was in front of Tazuna trying to protect him. Naruto saw this and went into action, grabbing the two kunai he had in his sleeves he jumped in front of the guy, the demon brother tried to use his claws and slash at Naruto's throat, but Naruto ducked under a wide swing and head butted the guy in the jaw. Seeing the guy dazed Naruto jumped on the guys back and jammed his kunai into the guys shoulder joints, completely dislocating both of them. Jumping off he simply kicked the guy and he fell unconscious.

Asuma appeared and clapped, he praised them for a job well done and he proceeded to tie both unconscious enemies to a tree trunk for Anbu to come later and pick them up. Asuma had used kawarmi on himself and replaced himself with a log at the last minute before it was ripped apart. He then hid and watched his students fight.

Naruto however had something different planned, he asked his sensei if he could take one of the guy's mechanical trinket. Asuma agreed, but he would have to hurry.

Naruto unlatched one of the demon brother's arms and took their chain. He was going to have quite a time playing with these, he put them in his pack before catching up with the others.

An argument had broken out about weather to continue with the mission or not, Naruto and his team mates really wanted to continue so Asuma just sighed and agreed, but only if Tazuna was to agree to up the payment for this mission. Tazuna agreed relunctantly and they were soon on their way again.

During their boat trip Ino asked Naruto something "Hey Naruto, why did you want the thing that was on that guys arm?"

Naruto replied "It is for me to know and for you guys to find out." With that he grinned and remained silent for the rest of the way.

Meanwhile the fox and Naruto were having a conversation about how they were going to incorporate his new weapon into Naruto's fighting style.

As they got off the boat Kyuubi sent a big warning to Naruto, before Naruto could answer Asuma yelled for all of them to duck so he jumped down and so did the rest.

A gigantic sword whizzed pass Naruto's head and embedded itself into a large tree, Naruto looked up to see another Ninja. Naruto knew this guy was out of his league, he could sense the guy's chakra levels and it he knew he it was too big for him to handle. Asuma ordered them to protect the client so they formed a ring around Tazuna.

The unknown Ninja penetrated their defenses and was about to kill Tazuna when Asuma jumped in to block the sword with his Knuckle busters. The mist nin laughed and said "It looks like I didn't take you seriously enough, you are the famed Sarutobi Asuma I presume."

Asuma merely nodded slashed the water clone destroying it, the nin replied "Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Zabuza former Demon of the Mist."

Asuma nodded and replied "Can we just continue this? I really hate beating around the bush."

Zabuza chuckled and merely grunted, they continued to press each other while Naruto and his team mates formed another protective barrier around their client.

Naruto however noticed a young boy, watching the fight, but was brought back to reality when Asuma got tricked and ended up in a water prison created by the enemy ninja.

The ninja laughed evilly and created a water clone, he spoke to Asuma about how he was going to kill his pathetic genin while he made him watch. Asuma tried to tell them to run, but before they could do it Naruto sighed. He merely unsheathed his sword and went into a strange stance. No way in hell was he going to let someone he liked die.  
Naruto told his team mates to protect Tazuna while he tried to get Asuma out of the prison. Naruto saw the ninja laugh and mock him, Naruto really didn't care what he said, he knew though that even though he can't take the real ninja. He however can easily take some stupid water clone easily.

The clone slowly moved towards Naruto, Naruto stood still in his stance before charging in, and ducking under a punch slashed the clone's side destroying it.

Naruto smirked and said "Don't underestimate me, I may just surprise you."

While he said this Naruto silently drew two kunai and hid them in his left hand. The enemy ninja growled and produced more clones, Naruto merely smirked and charged the clones. Naruto simply danced through all the clones slicing at their stomachs and chest, after he was done he had not been hit once and he charged the enemy ninja holding his sensei captive.

Naruto quickly threw one of the kunai at the Ninja's stomach, but the ninja jumped over it. Naruto went in for a powerful kick to the ninja's face, but was blocked by the ninja's other hand. Twisting around he threw his last kunai at the ninja's arm holding the prison and it pierced through the forearm. The ninja howled in pain as he released the prison, still having hold of Naruto's foot the ninja threw Naruto into the middle of the lake and was about to use a jutsu on him when a cloud of poisonous gas hit him.

Naruto landed in the middle of the lake, but surprised everyone when he stood on water, focusing chakra to his legs he was able to stay afloat. Zabuza and Asuma continued to exchange blows when Zabuza leapt into the middle of the lake and Asuma followed. Naruto watched as Zabuza performed a high level water technique that headed straight for his sensei. His sensei performed a high level fire technique and when the two hit each other it created massive amounts of steam blinding both men.

Naruto seeing his chance charged towards Zabuza and did a hard kick to the ninja's jaw, Zabuza flew towards land and landed near a tree where all of a sudden 3 needles hit him in the neck. The boy identified himself as a hunter-nin and said he was going to take the body to go destroy. Asuma saw through this and was about to stop him, but was to late and they both escaped.

Asuma praised Naruto for helping him out in this battle. Ino however couldn't help but feel immensely weak, she had participated in no battles through out this whole thing and was far behind her two team mates.

Shino on the other hand didn't really care, he asked Asuma however to train him as soon as he can.

Asuma smiled and said "Lets worry about that later," for now we must escort Tazuna towards back to his home.

With that team 8 and Tazuna return to home to rest and most importantly train for the upcoming battles they must face.

* * *

How do you guys like that? Longest chapter I've written and quite possibly my best.

I plan to do great things with the demon brother's trinket on their arms, so tune in and find out :D

You know what to do review and maybe I'll update 5 instead of 4 times in a day :P

Peace.


End file.
